Revitalized Z-Fighters
The Revitalized Z-Fighters were a short-lived collection of warriors on Earth, lasting roughly nine years before eventually being converted into the Galaxy Warriors in Age 1099. Formed by the extraterrestrials Airbrush and Ticholla in order to prepare for the arrival of the deadly Laiyas' Band, they slowly gained in strength over time but then dropped enormously in numbers in order to defeat Lord Laiyas, the legendary omni-saiyan. Unlike the Z-Fighters that they took their name from, the Revitalized Z-Fighters do not use the Dragon Balls to revive their members, due to knowledge over the Shadow Dragons passed down through the Vegeta lineage. Members Ticholla thumb|left|90px| Ticholla aka "T'kaij" thumb|90px| Super Saiyan Ticholla Ticholla (also known as T'kaij) was one of the two mutual founders of the Revitalized Z, alongside the Namekian Airbrush, in an attempt to prepare themselves and the planet to defend against Lord Laiyas and his band of mercenaries should the group fail to locate the heir to the Vegeta throne in time. He was a major member and fought in every battle the group ever took part in, surviving until the final battle against Laiyas, where he was finally slain; however, his death directly caused the Legendary Omni-Saiyan's demise when Ticholla's son Rajita suddenly powered through several Super Saiyan forms to reach Omni-Saiyan. Being deceased, Ticholla was not there to defend the Leftover Saiyans from an Earth government sanction that led to the invasion and subsequent imprisonment of all remaining Saiyans on The Leftover, including his hero, Master Gordo, and his very own children. Upon the liberation of the interred Saiyans by the remnants of the Revitalized Z a year later, he was the first individual to be resurrected by the Dragon Balls. He would immediately join the newly founded Galaxy Warriors at this point and continue his adventures as a major member of that team until its own apparent dissolving after the Endgame Event Saga. Airbrush Airbrush was one of the two mutual founders of the Revitalized Z, alongside the Leftover Saiyan Ticholla, in an attempt to prepare themselves and the planet to defend against Lord Laiyas and his band of mercenaries should the group fail to locate the heir to the Vegeta throne in time. Despite surviving the battle against Lord Laiyas, he initially was impartial to the government sanction that determined that all Saiyans must be placed into internment camps. He did nothing to stop them from traveling to The Leftover and imprisoning all on-board, but he began to realize his folly when the government subsequently arrested both of Ticholla's innocent children, Rajita and Slipp. While he attempted in vain to ignore this guilty conscience, his regret would continuously nag at him until he could no longer bear it and nearly went ballistic, though he was luckily stopped by other remaining members of the old team. After calming down, he formed the Saiyan Liberation Front, and the now far smaller group successfully liberated their new allies, albeit at the banishment from Earth itself. With this he would form the Galaxy Warriors to replace the Revitalized Z, where he would continue his adventures as a major member of that team until its own apparent dissolving after the Endgame Event Saga. Bannock Buoy Buuty Colton Slinga Colton became a member of the Revitalized Z after being convinced that it was his only choice if he wanted to live on. A former cowboy-turned-thief after his life on the outskirts of Satan City turned sour when a rival framed him by poisoning his livestock and subsequently killing numerous people. Exiled, Colton turned to crime to survive, traveling back and forth between The Desert and Diablo Desert upon his hoverbike, Steelhorse. Despite his gruff exterior, he has a soft spot for music, as seen by Sixstring, the guntar he carries on his back. By the time Ticholla and his growing allies are stopped by the masked bandit, he has already a small group consisting of him, Jack, Diane, and a few others. Although they put up a fight, they are soundly defeated; though Colton keeps coming back for more out of sheer determination, the growing Z-Fighters eventually convince him of the imminent fate of the Dragon World and that if they fail in their mission, the entire world will be destroyed and he won't be able to make any more Zeni. Realizing this he demands he joins them; Jack and Diane follow in his footsteps. However the rest of the gang grow furious and attack, leaving Colton to quickly dispose of them. For much of the rest of the group's existence he serves as a stoic, powerhouse fighter, notable for his resilience and strength as well for his dead-eye accuracy. He survives the strike against West City, and is the team member who notices Gina and Tommy and helps get them quickly into the fold of the team. However, some weeks later he is the first Z-Fighter to be killed when Lord Laiyas arrives on Earth. He is brought back with the Dragon Balls soon afterwards, but distances himself from the rest of the group afterwards, fearing what having using the balls could mean for the people of Dragon World in the future. Despite this, he joins the others to liberate the Leftover Saiyans out of a debt of honor. He is mortally wounded during the liberation, and commands Buoy to eat him in order to gain his strength. He remains in the Other World after this. Diane Gina von Chovy Gina von Chovy became a member of the Revitalized Z alongside her long-time boyfriend Tommy when their hometown of West City was attacked when Laiyas' Band assassinated Boxer Brief and decimated the town during their battle with the existing Revitalized Z team who had been attempting to protect the individual in vain. Although both individuals are just civilians, Tommy and Gina's powers stem from hope and determination. The duo's combined faith has proven time and again to be their saving grace, and although they can be defeated they seem almost miraculously impossible to successfully kill. Despite being thrown miles away by Laiyas, she is later discovered to have survived the attack (despite the major distance now between her and Tommy). Unlike Tommy, who was directly hit by a massive ki blast of Laiyas' she was not permanently crippled; however she chose to retire from the Fighters to stay with Tommy. Despite this, she served a vital role in the liberation of the Leftover Saiyans following the Saiyan Imprisonment. Jack Kaalif Kale Kale became a member of the Revitalized Z for a very short period of time. Initially one of Laiyas' Elites, he turned against his lord after realizing that the legendary Omni-Saiyan had betrayed his people on a petty revenge ploy. Although this anger caused Kale to transcend to Heavy Saiyanhood, he was unfortunately unable to defeat his former master and was soundly defeated and killed. As the dead Saiyans were not brought back before the Saiyan Imprisonment, this was the one and only point during which he served as a member of the affiliation, as afterwards the survivors started the Galaxy Warriors. Lady Cashmi Llehs Miso Nekomajin Singapoura Singapoura joined the Revitalized Z after the Leftover Saiyans started to arrive on the planet, although for incredibly unconventional reasons: During the Revitalized Z-Fighters' battle against Gaccu and Pare, Singapoura waltzed nonchalantly through the warzone, enjoying his freshly-purchased corndog. A stray energy blast caused him to stumble and drop it and while he attempted to reclaim it for a 5-second rule Pare inadvertently stomped on it. Singapoura then managed to take down Pare single-handed. After the battle he was offered a role in the fighters. Although serving primarily as comic relief from then on out, he is proven to be a capable fighter that helps the group on a number of occasions. He helps the Saiyan Liberation Front but is not banned from the planet Earth like the rest of the newly-forming Galaxy Warriors due to his being a member of a very rare species. The King of Earth pulled some political sway in order to allow him to remain on the planet but he still chooses to travel with the Galaxy Warriors instead. However he uses his lack of a ban to return to Earth on the benefit of the Warriors on a few occasions with the help of Miso. Staak Tommy Vegas Tommy became a member of the Revitalized Z-Fighters alongside his long-time girlfriend Gina von Chovy when their hometown of West City was attacked when Laiyas' Band assassinated Boxer Brief and decimated the town during their battle with the existing Revitalized Z team who had been attempting to protect the individual in vain. Although both individuals are just civilians, Tommy and Gina's powers stem from hope and determination. The duo's combined faith has proven time and again to be their saving grace, and although they can be defeated they seem almost miraculously impossible to successfully kill. Despite being seemingly blasted apart by Legendary Omni-Saiyan Laiyas, he is later discovered to have survived the attack and although crippled in the fight, he aids the other surviving members in freeing the Leftover Saiyans. Tommy focuses his ki attacks, known as Faith Notes, through his six-string guitar. Physical contact with Gina more than doubles each attack's output. Though Human, his massive faith level allows him to reach a sort of "super" form which bleaches out his skin and frays his hair. He is one of the only two members to successfully retire from the group without being killed in the process. Tract Zane Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Affiliations Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Saiyans